The Return
by SeaSpree
Summary: After circling around the world and a few mishaps still unknown to our heroes, Leo Valdez has made a comeback! With Calypso of course. How will our favorite demigods react?
1. Chapter 1

Festus blew out red hot flames as the metal dragon neared Long Island. Leo Valdez could already see the cabins below, with campers enjoying the August sun. It was another normal day at camp, but today, Leo was abnormally psyched, his ADHD acting up once again as he bounced from Festus's back. Today... Leo would make a comeback. FOR HE WAS NOT DEAD!

The boy turned around and looked at the girl behind him. Her cinnamon colored hair shone in the sunlight.

"Hey, Calypso, we're almost there," Leo whispers, lightly shaking the daughter of Atlas awake. Her dark almond colored eyes fluttered open as she sat up and took in the view.

"Wow, Camp Half-Blood. Just like Hephaestus told me," Calypso said in awe. Leo just grinned, he couldn't wait to surprise his friends. Festus tucked in his wings and shot toward the camp in a nosedive. Air whistled in Leo's ears.

"Get ready, Camp Half-Blood, Leo Flaming Valdez and Supreme Commander of the now vaporized Argo II, is back!" Leo yelled as he waved his flaming hammer around. The warm New York air engulfed him. It felt good returning home.

**Hope you enjoy this tid-bit of story to come!**

**(May be approx. 3-5 Chapters)**

**SeaSpree~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Like I said, short chapters. :)**

Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth stood around the empty campfire. It had been three weeks since they last saw Leo Valdez. Hazel and Frank was at Camp Jupiter, with promises to visit soon. Nico, he was in the infirmary, resting up again, after some campers provoked him, and he summoned some undead warriors. The war had been won, but the camp spirit also seemed dismal. No one had realized before how important Leo's spirit had been to everyone.

"This is it, guys. We might never see him again," Jason said, scuffing the dirt with his shoe. Everyone sighed. Piper leaned against Jason. Percy and Annabeth squeezed each other. Every one of them were remembering Leo's hilarious moments, his jokes, his teasing.

The four stood in silence, remembering Leo. His tofu tacos. Bad Boy Supreme. Repair Boy. His stupid crushes. Leo's wonderful nuts and bolts related philosophy.

"Is that a comet?" Percy suddenly asked, looking up at the sky. Sure enough, an extremely large, red object was hurtling toward them. Fire seemed to be erupting from the object. Jason quickly considered his options. He could fly up there, try to insure everyone's safety... And get himself killed. Or try to get everyone out of its way.

"Hit the dirt!" He yelled. No one questioned it. Percy summoned some water from the nearby canoe lake and made a shield over him and Annabeth. Jason grabbed Piper and flew her toward the opposite side of the hurtling comet. After a few seconds, there was a light thump and a familiar voice!

"Aww come on guys, am I that ugly?" The voice teased. It couldn't be. He was dead. But this... this proved otherwise.

Leo Valdez was alive and in the flesh.

**~~SeaSpree**

**(My class is celebrating NaNoWriMo victories tomorrow. Anyhow, I think my fanfictions were better than my novel. XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three! I should be getting in another chapter :)**

"You're such an idiot," Piper said as she stepped forward and slapped Leo on the head. Everyone chuckled nervously.

"Awww... Beauty Queen. It's nice to see you, too," Leo replied as he rubbed his head.

Calypso slowly slid off of Festus, hiding slightly behind Leo.

"Calypso?" Percy whispered. The others turned silent as they watched him. Most all of them had heard either directly or indirectly from Annabeth that she had suspected that Percy had landed on Ogygia sometime during their quest in the labyrinth.

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand, but she wasn't particularly worried. The idiot may not have brains, but he had fallen into Tartarus for her.

Leo also parted to let Percy through, and he hugged her tightly, in the friend way.

"I'm so sorry, Calypso. I... I should've kept track of what I made the gods promise. After I made them swear on the River Styx... I wasn't sure you wanted to see me again..." Percy blabbered, and looked down at his feet, most likely ashamed. The boy was too loyal for his own good.

"It's fine Percy, plus, you shouldn't be apologizing. I should be. I'm really sorry about what I did to Annabeth," Calypso said, looking at Percy in the eye before stepping forward to hold Annabeth's hands. "I shouldn't have been so bitter."

Annabeth smiled as she took Calypso's apology. The three had reconciled.

Meanwhile, Piper was itching to IM Hazel the news. She had never asked Leo specifically, but she knew that Hazel was part of it. Who better to rant to let go of some of her Aphrodite lovey-dove news?

Now, everyone was heading toward Leo, either to slap him on the head... or hug him.

"We should go notify the camp, as well as Camp Jupiter!" Piper exclaimed. The others agreed in excitement. With that said, she quickly pulled on Leo's ear, dragging him along, with Calypso chuckling behind.

**SeaSpree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. Since all the chapters are kind of short, I might be considering to slap them into one chapter. :)**

Both camps ended up celebrating Leo's return. No one so much as mentioned Octavian. And Calpyso... out of her island for the first time in three thousand years, everyone had something to say to her.

Hazel, upon hearing the news, had been the first out of the Camp Jupiter SUVs, and had promptly dragged Leo off to hear an explanation. It was her ol' mama bear coming out to play, as much as she tried to deny it.

Nico, meanwhile, had seemed indifferent, but he had clapped Leo (awkwardly) on the back, and had declared that he knew there had been some strangeness about his "death".

Frank, for once, didn't mind that Hazel had dragged Leo off. After all, Leo now had a goddess as a girlfriend, though that didn't lower his ego one bit. Due to his excitement (and that added hyperness), Leo was bursting into flames every few minutes, instead of every few hours. Thank the gods, Leo had given him that fire-proof pouch, that apparently Calypso made. And thank the gods, Leo had a whole supply of fire-proof clothing, thanks to Calypso. Frank wasn't sure he wanted to be there when Leo burned himself down to the skin.

Reyna had taken a critical look at Leo, though she did finally accept Leo's apology. She approved of him, although had seemed a little wistful, too.

Leo's antics didn't change though.

Paul and Sally had happened to be walking in Times Square. On the jumbotrons, were a close-up picture of Calypso and Leo kissing. Swirly pink words with hearts surrounding them said, Leo and Calypso Foreva!

Sally swore she could hear Calypso yelling and hitting Leo in Camp Half-Blood on Long Island.

Paul Blofis decided not to argue. There was a good chance she was right.

And she was. Later, when the demigods came to visit, Leo had a black eye and a large knot on his head. Go figure.

**Remember to check out my other fanfictions in my profile!**

**SeaSpree**


End file.
